The Time Traveling Adventures
by AK1028
Summary: Hey everyone! AK1028 is back after a bit of delay and this series of one-shots is between Timmy and his great uncle, Doctor "Doc" Emmet Brown. Some are sweet and some are not. Rated T for swearing and for some graphic images. I hope that you guys like this! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. The Way We Met: Our Style

**The Time Traveling Adventures**

_The Way We Met: Our Style_

March 23, 1992

8:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

It was quite late when he entered the Emergency Room. Waving hello to the on duty nurse and Ken the night watchman, he entered the long corridor leading to the main building. It was customary to see him here at this odd hour of the night, so no one thought it strange. It was all going according to plan. He headed straight to the West Elevators and pressed the button to the fifth floor. If anyone looked closely they would see he was very nervous. Perspiration beaded on his forehead slightly. He had been waiting 6 years for this moment. And finally it was here. This was it. The moment he planned so meticulously for 6 years.

Everything was all going according to plan. The elevator doors opened to the lobby of the fourth floor. It was brightly lit and very cozy. Not very surprising, there were people sitting and waiting. But he walked on. He was greeted by Dorothy, the On Duty Nurse for this floor. She smiled. "Doctor Brown, this is beginning to become a habit. People are going to start talking." She was referring to his frequent visits. His excuse was he needed a break from the lab, somewhere to clear his head. The truth was he was waiting. He stopped as he often did in front of the huge glass windows to peer inside. There were several additions, he noticed. _'__Great Scott! They were all girls!'_ Doc Brown thought to himself and stopped and began to fathom the enormity of this... this... '_Great Scott!'_

He added to himself as a tiny basket was being wheeled in by another nurse. The little blue card read: Baby Boy Turner. _'__There he is!'_ Doc thought to himself as he peered into the tiny basket and smiled. _'__Hi Timmy!_' Doc thought to himself. The baby lay undisturbed sleeping soundly. Doc's great nephew and the future _'Chosen One'_ was only a few hours old. He had done this before with Marty and Annie but now, here he was, doing it….with his own flesh and blood. Content to just look at the baby, he never dreamed to see the nurse wave him inside. But there she was opening the door for him.

"Doctor Brown. Is this a friend of yours?" Julie asked. "Uh, actually, he's my great nephew." He replied not believing his luck. "Well, come in and say hello." Doc stepped awkwardly into the nursery and sat in the chair nearby. Julie carefully lifted Timmy out of the basket and into Doc's trembling arms. "Now don't be nervous, Doctor Brown. He needs to be fed, would you like to feed him?" "Sure." He said as held his great nephew close, careful not to squeeze too tightly. _'Timmy!' _Doc thought to himself as the baby was now awake from being handled and was staring at Doc silently. The bottle was handed to him and Doc gave it to the baby who fed from it. Julie left and Doc was finally alone with Timmy.

"Oh, Timmy, I have so much to tell you!" He said as Timmy ate. "When I left the Drive in, I went to right to work on the capacitor prototype. It still needs some work, electrical mostly, but Marty and Annie helped along and it worked perfectly. Soon, you'll be meeting me for the first time in a few years." The baby was a good listener so Doc kept going. "I've been watching your parents, Timmy. Everything is going to plan! Soon, you'll be getting Cosmo and Wanda!" The baby hiccupped in response and let the nipple fall from his mouth. Still watching Doc, Timmy smiled. Doc smiled broadly still disbelieving his wild luck. "I've missed you so much…son."

Tears were glistening in his eyes now. He couldn't believe it. Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown finally admitted that he could also love Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner like a son. He admitted to Marty and Annie but in the same way, which was weird to Doc. But, he couldn't care less. As far as anyone was concerned, Timmy was Doc's son.

"Uncle Emmet?" The boy was standing right there in front of him. Emmet snapped out of his reverie. Emmet had just saved Timmy from Vicky and the two were planning to return to 1986. This adventure was going to be the first in many that he and Timmy were going to have together, the scientist knew. Emmet offered, "You can just call me _'Doc'_." Timmy shook his head and responded, "Nah. I'll just call you Uncle Emmet….for now." Emmet nodded in total respect of that as he took the small boy's hand and the two of them left.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry that I haven't been creating any new stories in a while. I've been sick lately and I had writer's block. So, I thought I write a series of one-shots involving Timmy's friendship and relationship with Doc. Anyways, I'm back and this one shot was actually based upon the story by 'Crazy Chick's Crazy Friend' entitled: 'Back to the Future: After the Long Wait'. <em>

_The next one shot is during 'A Wedding in Time' when Timmy has nightmares about the Darkness and goes to Doc for comfort. All of these one-shots follow my 'Cousin's in Time' universe and how Doc and Timmy's friendship grew. The next chapter will be entitled: 'A Dark Dream'._


	2. A Dark Dream

_A Dark Dream_

January 16, 1990

1:45 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

Timmy was in his great uncle's guest room, tossing and turning in his sleep. He was dreaming about the Darkness yet again. Only this time, it was far more graphic than usual.

-Dream-

_Timmy saw his family, friends, and enemies being taken by the Darkness and Jorgen was desperately trying to hold them down. Eventually, his wand started glowing and that summoned Timmy's guardian, Nacey "Nance" Rose Cortex-O'Connell to the scene. Nacey anchored down Jorgen's wand with her island magic to keep them from being killed. Timmy yelled, "Guys, can you hear me?" But, there was silence. __Timmy didn't even hear his __own__ voice. It was like he was a ghost in the night. _

_Jorgen yelled, "Nance, we have to do something!" Nacey responded, also yelling, "You've got a plan?" Jorgen looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, "Can you get us to the island?" Nacey looked thoughtful at the moment but before the magical being could answer, someone shot her from behind. Nacey collapsed onto the cold surface of the blue moon. Timmy had tears rolling down his face as he saw who had shot his guardian. __It was a sole Eliminator but not just any Eliminator…it was the future Destructiontator. _

_Jorgen was in tears as he muttered, "You robotic bastard!" Timmy immediately perked up. It was the very first time that the young ten year old boy heard the head fairy swear. He heard Nacey wheeze, "Jorgen." The Eliminator said, "__**And now it's time for you to be eliminated!**__" Jorgen responded, with tears of rage, "I'm sorry that I ever agreed with you! You've killed the Chosen One, Turbo Thunder, and now you're going to kill all of us too?" T__he Eliminator commented, "__**That is what is in our programming.**__" At that moment, the gun that the Eliminator had turned into a knife as the Eliminator stabbed Jorgen right in the chest, forcing the fairy commander to let go of Mark. _

_Jorgen also fell back onto the cold surface of the blue moon, his chest bleeding. Jorgen put his right hand to it, in order to try and stop the bleeding. Timmy watched in total and complete horror as Mark screamed as he let go of Vicky, who let go of Crocker, who let go of Dark Laser, who let go of Wanda, who let go of Cosmo and Poof, who let go of Terrance, who let go of Tamara, who let go of A. J., who let go of Chester, who let go of Trixie. __It was a domino effect and it was a terrifying domino effect. They all went towards the Darkness…..and got killed. Their blood split all over the blue moon. _

_Timmy was in total horror at the sight. Jorgen crawled over to Nacey as she said, her breathing slowing, "Jorgen, I'm sorry that I failed you." Jorgen stroked her hair filled with love and concerned. He whispered, "And I'm sorry that I failed you." The two stared at one another as they slowly kissed. A__fter their lips parted, Nacey's breathing stopped afterwards as all of her energy was drained out of her and she died. Jorgen wheezed a little as he whispered; "Dangnabit." That's when he also died a bloody death and he laid over his one true love, Nacey. Timmy yelled, tears rolling down his face and completely terrified, "NO!"_

-End of Dream-

Timmy jumped out of his bed and landed smack down on the ground. He looked up and asked, confused and scared, "Who, what, where, when, why, and how?" He finally saw that he was in Doc's house, safe and sound. But, the Chosen One could not get those graphics out of his head. They all seem so very real and scary. Jorgen was mad that they had killed Nacey but he also sounded mad that they had killed him as well. Timmy whispered, the tears rolling down his face, "But, how did I…." Timmy wasn't about to ask how he got killed. That he could care less about. He just wanted to know how in the world he failed.

That's when the door opened and he saw Doc standing there. Doc was pretty tired but he knew something was wrong. Doc stated, as he went over to Timmy, "Timmy, it's the middle of the night. You okay, sport?" Timmy got up as Doc saw Timmy for what had seem to be for the first time. Timmy was very skinny, about two inches tall [seeing that Doc was very tall, Timmy was pretty small to the wild haired scientist], and his usual sparkling blue eyes were filled with fear and concern. Timmy answered, scared out of his mind, "Not really."

Doc went over to Timmy, sat down on his bed, and placed the awful small boy into his lap. Timmy clutched onto Doc's bathrobe and started to cry. Doc asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?" Timmy answered, sniffling, "Ah, Doc. It was awful. I was dreaming that I was on the blue moon of Vegan. Doc, I was dead!" Doc perked up as Timmy nodded. Timmy added, "But, that wasn't the worse part." Doc remained silent as Timmy took a deep breath and told his great uncle, "Everyone was who was there was killed, Doc. Jorgen, Turbo Thunder, Chester, A. J., Mark, Dark Laser, Crocker, Vicky, dad, mom…" Timmy's voice cracked as he mentioned the last few, "Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof….hell, even Nance was killed." Doc wanted to warn his great nephew to watch he say but he let the ten year tell his story.

Timmy finished, "It was….so awful….it was worse than that timeline you showed me about the whole _'the world would be better off without Timmy Turner'_ universe." Doc responded, breaking the ice, "Well, for short, we'll call that _'It's a Wishful Life'_." Timmy just nodded as Doc added, "Look, Timmy. I don't blame you for having those nightmares. Any soldier would vouch for that. But, you would have to be nuts not to have them." Timmy let go of his bathrobe and looked up at him that sparkle in Timmy's eyes Doc knew so well was returning. Timmy asked, "You mean that, Doc?" Doc rubbed Timmy's left arm up and down, which seemed to calm down the frightened pink hated boy. Doc answered, "You bet I do, sport." Timmy wiped his eyes and hugged Doc. Timmy responded, "Thanks, Doc." Doc smiled as he returned the hug. He whispered, "Anything for you, Chosen One."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I should now warn you that these one shots will <em>_not__ happen in order. I hope the dream wasn't too graphic but I did warn you. Anyways, the next chapter is entitled: 'The Chaos before 'Dread and Breakfast'._


	3. The Chaos before 'Dread and Breakfast'

_The Chaos before 'Dread and Breakfast'_

October 3, 2002

2:30 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

It was another beautiful day in Dimmsdale, California. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner was bored. Very bored. He was so bored that he even considered going to Hill Valley to visit Doc. Timmy had recently seen the _'Back to the Future'_ movie. He knew that it wasn't the true version. He knew, from actually visiting Hill Valley, that there was no Jennifer and Annie went along for the ride. The actual movie never mentioned a thing about Annie, which got Timmy, steamed. _'Annie was there too. Marty couldn't do all of that alone.'_ Timmy thought to himself.

Timmy turned to his goldfish and they turned into his fairy family. Timmy decided to something impulsive, just to get his mind off of the movie. He wished, "Guys, I wish the De Lorean we saw in the movie was real!" Wanda started to nag, "But, Timmy. That's copyright…." Cosmo waved his wand and said, being the idiot he was, "Done!" With a poof, a De Lorean appeared before him. But, it wasn't just any De Lorean; it was the De Lorean from the movie. In fact, if Timmy didn't know any better….. Timmy commented, "Awesome!" Timmy looked it over and it was the exact same way it was in the movie….and the one he saw in person.

Wanda asked, "Timmy, are you sure that this will work?" Timmy answered, trying to avoid eye contact with his fairy godmother, "It worked in the movie didn't it? Besides, maybe with this baby I can ask Doctor Brown some questions." Wanda nagged, "Oh, Timmy. He's fictional! He's not real." _'Want to bet?'_ Timmy wanted to say but didn't. Cosmo looking sheepish corrected his wife, "Uh, actually…. That De Lorean is the real thing." Wanda and Timmy both looked at him in shock. Wanda asked, shocked, "What?" Timmy added, pretending to be surprised, "Awesome! It's for real!"

Timmy just stared at the amazing car that he had just _'learned'_ about and felt strange. He felt connected to it somehow. He looked onto the dashboard and saw a blue orb. Timmy gasped at it, silently. _'That blue orb wasn't in the dumb movie. Could it be that this is…?'_ Timmy started to think. Timmy looked underneath the driver's seat. He saw three initials there: _'ELB'_. Timmy gasped again, this time, louder. Wanda asked, "What is it, Timmy?" Timmy bumped his head on the seat but not too hard. Timmy said, "Ow."

He slid out from underneath the seat and rubbed his forehead. He added, "Uh, it's nothing Wanda." Poof floated down to his big brother, rattled his wand, and with a POOF Timmy was healed. Timmy said, "Thanks, little bro." Poof commented, "Poof, poof!" Timmy turned to his fairy godparents and told them, "Perhaps I should see if it does work….on my own." Wanda asked, "But, Timmy. Do you think that's a good idea?" Timmy answered, "Well, it's the only way we'll know if it works."

Timmy climbed into the driver's seat and took a deep breath. _'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm really in the driver's seat. And truth be told, it feels right!'_ Timmy thought to himself as he noticed that his hands were shaking. Timmy hadn't been this nervous since he didn't know when.

He nervously typed in some time coordinates. He typed in: _'October 3, 1897 2:45 p.m. Hill Valley, California'_. Timmy smiled as he knew that it was done. Timmy immediately closed the door and got the De Lorean up to 88 and broke the time-space barrier.

October 3, 1897

2:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Timmy had arrived in the Old West. Timmy was in the outskirts of town, far away from any civilianization. _'Doc ought to be proud of this.'_ Timmy thought to himself. Timmy quickly grabbed a cowboy's hat and outfit that was in the De Lorean for some reason or another and went into town. Timmy decided not to interact with Doc directly but just leave him a note letting him know that he was there.

Timmy got to the school and it just had been realized. He approached a kid about his age and asked, "Uh, do you mind if I borrow some paper and a pen?" The kid answered, "Sure." With that, the kid gave Timmy the paper and a pen. Timmy thanked the kid as he went over to a rock and started to write. After he was done, he read it over.

It read, _"Dear Doc, I just stopped by to say hello but I know that I shouldn't be interacting with you right now. So, I've decided to leave you this note. I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done and I want you to make sure that you don't give up. After all, Marty and Annie want you to return home with Clara, Jules, and Verne. Trust me. Oh, and make sure that you stay in the time stream for a while after Marty and Annie's secret is exposed on November 5, 1985 at 8:05 p.m. I heard that my fifteen year old self is going to get flung into there for some reason or another. Anyways, I love you Doc as does Marty and Annie. See you soon, Doc. –Your great nephew in time, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner."_

Timmy smiled at his work and went towards the blacksmith shop. Timmy put the note in the mailbox and knocked on the door. Timmy ran away from the door but peeked out from around the corner. A young boy about seven looked around, saw the note in the mailbox, and took it. It was Verne. He yelled, "Dad, you've got something!"

Verne ran back into the shop as Timmy smiled, knowing that his job was done. He had to wonder if this was how Doc knew that he would be thrown into the time stream. Timmy commented, as he went back to the De Lorean, "Time traveling hurts my brain."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, I know you're going to ask what happened afterwards. Well, Timmy went back to Dimmsdale wearing his Western outfit and made up an adventure. Afterwards, the fairies went with him to Gettysburg, where they picked up Abe Lincoln and the rest is, literally, history. <em>

_The next chapter is entitled, 'Such a Long Wait'. This tells Doc's side of the story of when he received the note from Timmy._


	4. Such a Long Wait

_Such a Long Wait_

October 3, 1897

5:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Doc took the note from his seven year old son and glanced at it. At first, Doc couldn't believe what he was reading. But, there was something at the end that really put it over the top. Timmy added in his note, _"P.S. You might want to know when I'm from just for future reference. I was born on March 23, 1992 and the date I left was October 3, 2002. You're also probably wondering how in the world I got here seeing that my father and you aren't exactly close. Well, the truth be told, I have fairy godparents and I was able to wish up your De Lorean. Sorry about that. Anyways; you may not believe me, Doc, but it is the truth. Their names are Cosmo and Wanda and I love them as if they were my real parents. Anyways, whether or not you chose to believe me or not it is up to you but if you don't, I think a paradox will occur and destroy the universe, limited to our own galaxy. Anyways, don't give up Doc. Marty, Annie, and I am all counting on you to return. We love you, Uncle Emmet. –Timmy. Oh, I almost forgot. You're supposed to drop me off in the Middle Ages. Uh, do I really have to go there?"_

Doc was in tears and he giggled at the last part. He couldn't believe it. He looked up at the calendar and thought to himself,_ 'Let's see. If this Timmy was born in 1992, that's a good 95 years from now! That's such a long wait! And 2002 is even more of a wait! That's a good 105 years from now! Great Scott, how the hell am I supposed to know if this Timmy really exists?'_ Just then, the mayor came in and asked, "Emmet, I hate to bother you but did you happen to see a shiny piece of machine going away from town?" Doc answered, with a question of his own, "What do you mean?"

The mayor gasped and pointed out the window. Doc spun around and saw the De Lorean for a brief second. Doc's attention turned back to the note in his hand as a tear rolled down his face. The mayor asked, "Emmet, are you okay?" Doc wiped the tear from his eye and answered, "Uh, yes Hubert. I'm fine." The mayor bought the lie and asked, "So, what do you think it was?" Doc just shrugged but answered in his mind, _'It just happened to be my time traveling great nephew.'_

Doc brought himself out of his thoughts and told Hubert, "Uh, now. If you'll excuse me, Hubert, I have some work I need to finish." Hubert responded, "Oh, yes of course! Have a good day, Emmet!" With that, the mayor was gone and Doc jumped up and clicked his heels, happily. Clara came over and asked, "Emmet, what's wrong?" Doc answered, "Never mind that, Clara! I have new inspiration and its names are Marty, Annie, and Timmy!"

Clara perked up at the last name and asked, "Emmet, who is Timmy?" Doc answered, "Believe it or not, Clara, he's my great nephew!" Clara asked, shocked, "Great nephew?" Doc nodded and responded, "Yes! Now I have to finish the train!" Doc flew right by her to go to the lab but came back and gave her a peck on the cheek. He went back to the lab as Clara smiled, thankful to the mysterious note for getting Emmet back on track.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will focus on Doc's future trip before he went to go see Marty and Annie at the end of 'Cousin's in Time: Part III'. That will be entitled: 'The Future that Lies Ahead'. This future, be aware, is pre 'Of De Loreans and of Fairies'.<em>


	5. The Future that Lies Ahead

_The Future that Lies Ahead_

October 21, 2015

4:55 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

The time train had returned to the year 2015. Doc got out of the train and told Clara, "You watch the boys, I'll be right back." Before Clara could ask where he was going, Doc had already run off. Doc had finally got to Dimmsdale and he had made a vow that he would go and see the older Timmy Turner, which he predicted would be at least twenty-three by now. Doc stopped for a moment to catch his breath and saw something he wasn't expecting.

Timmy, as a twenty-three year old man, was just a few paces away. Timmy knew what Doc had looked like from when he was ten and when he had gone to 1986 with the scientist. Doc had not changed. _'He must be visiting me time travel wise.'_ Timmy thought to himself. Seeing that Doc had no description of Timmy to go upon, he let the twenty-three old man approach him. Timmy was now 5' 5", 125 pounds, bucked teeth, brown messy hair, blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket, a green undershirt, blue jeans, white running shoes, and his usual pink baseball cap. Timmy approached his great uncle.

Doc looked at him with a curious stare as Doc asked, "Excuse me young man but do you know where I might find a Timothy Tiberius Turner?" Timmy smiled and answered, as a matter of faculty, "That's me, Doc." Doc perked up as Timmy brought out his wallet and showed his great uncle his driver's license. Doc gasped and said, "Great Scott, you really are Timmy!" Doc hugged Timmy and Timmy graciously accepted. Doc finally let go of his great nephew and commented, "Damn, you look a lot like me when I was your age." Timmy scoffed and responded, "Get out of town!" Doc perked up at those words and asked, "Wait. We've already met, haven't we?" Timmy nodded and answered, "Yes, Doc. We have."

Doc asked, "When?" Timmy answered, without skipping a beat, "February 1, 2001 at 2:45 p.m. You saved me from my evil babysitter and took me to 1986." Doc thought for a moment and asked, "Really? That sounds a bit out of character of me." Timmy shrugged and answered, "Well, it might have been but your heart was in the right place, Doc. My life was really in a hole until you showed up and pulled me out of it. Now, here I am, twenty-three years old and about to do one of the scariest things in my life." Doc looked at his great nephew and asked, "And what might that be?" Timmy took a deep breath and answered, "I'm hoping to pop the question to my girlfriend, Trixie."

Doc smiled and hugged Timmy. Doc responded, "Timmy, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Timmy smiled and said, "Thanks, Doc." Doc let go of his great nephew and asked, "When are you planning on asking her?" Timmy answered, "I hope on New Year's Eve. I love that time." Doc smiled and Timmy joined him. The two eventually started to laugh for no reason other than they were finally together again. Doc pulled out a music box that he showed to Timmy and stated, "One of the fairies gave me this." Timmy held up his hand to block Doc and responded, "You take it, Doc. That one is yours and you gave to me on my fourteenth birthday." Doc looked at Timmy and sighed.

He commented, "You know something? Time traveling hurts my brain, too." Timmy laughed, in total shock and Doc joined him. The two stopped laughing as Doc asked, "So, did I ever write you any letters like I did with Marty and Annie?" Timmy nodded and answered, "You started on November 12, 2003. You send me a letter on my birthday, on your birthday, and on November 12."

Doc asked, curious, "So, is this is how our friendship was based upon? Time traveling?" Timmy shrugged and answered, "Hey, that's how it is between you, Marty, and Annie." Doc wrapped his arm around Timmy and responded, "I just wish that you were along for the ride, too." Timmy commented, "Watch those two words Doc, especially around me." Doc laughed at this as did Timmy. The two had a quick one last hug before Doc ran back to the time train and traveled back to 1985.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter shows the start of the letters. Obviously, that will be entitled: 'The Start of the Letters'<em>

_Cosmo: You're a writer! Can't you come up with anything jazzier!_

_AK1028: (I'm wagging a finger at him.) Don't make me say it._

_Cosmo: (He's frightened.) Got it._

_AK1028: (I smile.) Please read and review and try and ignore Cosmo like I do._

_Cosmo: Hey!_


	6. The Start of the Letters

_The Start of the Letters_

November 12, 2003

3:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Timmy was walking home from his ruined soccer practice in the cold rain. Timmy sneezed, swearing that he was catching a cold. To make matters even worse, a car driving by splashed him with ice cold water. Timmy snarled and stated, "As if my day was bad enough!" Timmy marched on, wondering why his own father, the coach of the team, didn't offer his own son a ride home. Timmy sneezed at the thought of it. Timmy asked, "Can things get any worse?"

At that moment, Timmy bumped into the postman, Sammy. Sammy was 35 years of age, short red hair, brown eyes, freckles, wearing his postman's outfit. Timmy stated, "Why do I even bother asking?" Sammy asked, "Are you okay, Timmy?" Timmy admitted, "Just having a bad day again, that's all." Sammy stated, "Well, I have the thing here that might cheer you up….a letter." Timmy jumped up and asked, excited, "A letter for me? Are you serious?" Sammy answered, "Yup but this one is a strange one."

Timmy asked, curious, "Why is that?" Sammy stated, "Well, we've had this letter in our possession for the past seventeen years." Timmy responded, shocked, "You've got to be kidding me!" Sammy handed the letter to Timmy and commented, "You tell me." Sure enough, on the envelope was a date that Timmy knew so well. It was today's date….but from the year 1986. Timmy gasped in total surprise as he took off for home. Sammy just shrugged at this probably knowing that he wouldn't get any answers. Sammy stated, "Besides, he's got more explaining to do once March comes rolling around." Timmy got home, ran right past Vicky, and got to his room.

'_No, no good. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can come in at any moment.'_ Timmy thought to himself. Timmy ran into his bathroom the one place he knew that he could have some privacy. Timmy sighed as he stared at that envelope, rather frightened to open it. _'Doc has never tried to contact me before so why is he doing it now?'_ Timmy thought to himself. He opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. He unfolded it and read, _"Dear Timmy, I have been time traveling recently and I have been to the year 2015 yet again. But, it wasn't the future of Hill Valley. It was the history of Dimmsdale. Naturally, I can't tell you what I saw about you seeing that one man should not know too much about his own destiny but I can tell you that he did say that I was able to communicate with you this way so I've decided to take the first step. _

_"Now, these letters will only come on your birthday, my birthday, and November 12. I don't want to arouse any trouble and I figure it is a nice way to keep in touch with my favorite great nephew. Clara, Jules, Verne, Marty, Annie, and I were able to save your fifteen year old self from the time stream just seven days ago. Anyways, happy November 12, Timmy. –Your great uncle in time, Doctor "Doc" Emmet Brown." _Timmy hugged the letter and whispered, "Happy November 12 to you too, Doc."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I thought it would make more sense that doc would also celebrate the day he knew that the flux capacitor worked. The next chapter shows where Timmy is in the hospital after his car accident and gets a visit from Doc. That one is entitled: 'I am here'.<em>

_Cosmo: Ooh, sounds cool!_

_AK1028: Are you trying to get on my good side, Cosmo?_

_Cosmo: You have one?_

_AK1028: (I shoot him a look.) You know you're asking for it, right?_


	7. I am here

_I am here_

May 1, 2007

10:00 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Doc had just gotten to the Dimmsdale hospital. _'If only I had known earlier, I would have been here sooner!'_ Doc thought and beating himself up for not knowing that there was something wrong when Timmy didn't visit. The teen might had been sixteen but he never missed a visit and that tipped off the scientist in a heartbeat. Doc had just arrived in Dimmsdale a few hours ago and spent most of his time asking people where Timmy was. He finally got his answer from a teenager named Remy Bucksofplenty.

Doc finally got up to ICU where he saw his great nephew. Doc gasped at the sight. Timmy's chest, head, and right arm were all taped up in some way shape or form. Doc went over to the nurse on duty and asked, "Uh, listen. Can I see him?" The nurse shot him a look as he added, "I know it's after visiting hours but please let me see him. He is, after all, my great nephew and…." The nurse interrupted, "Doctor Brown?" Doc perked up as the nurse added, "I'm Vicky."

Doc's eyes opened wide as he asked, "You're a nurse now?" Vicky answered, "Yes, Doctor Brown." Doc was in shock as she added, "I know that things between me and you great nephew was very rocky but things have changed now." Doc commented, "I know they have, Vicky. Still, I would like to see him." Vicky responded, "Of course, Doctor Brown. I'll make an exception for you." Doc smiled as Vicky opened Timmy's room to him. She whispered, "He's heavy medicated so some of the stuff he might say might not be easy to understand."

Doc nodded as she left and he sat down next to Timmy. Doc took Timmy's left hand and stroked his brown messy thick hair worried. Doc finally broke down and cried. He whispered, "I'm here, Timmy. Please, you've got to hang on and hang in there." Doc hadn't felt this miserable in all of his life. Here he was, sitting next to a car accident victim, and the scary part of it was…it wasn't Marty. It was Timmy, his great nephew, his best friend, and someone Doc would consider his forth son. Doc was in tears.

He whispered, "Please snap out of this, Timmy. I want you to make it to 2015! I want you to outlive me for as long as you can, Timmy!" Finally breaking down, Doc admitted, "I don't want to lose you…..son." The tears were freely rolling down Doc's face as he knew that Timmy couldn't hear him as long as he was heavily medicated. But, what he didn't realize was that Timmy's grip on his hand grew tighter. Timmy stirred and saw Doc there, crying his eyes out. The next thing was thing that would capture Doc's attention.

Through the pain and medication Timmy was able to muffle, "Dad?" Doc perked up at the sound of Timmy's voice and saw the sixteen year old was fully awake to say the least. Doc didn't want to ruin the moment, so he answered, "Yes, Timmy. I'm here." Timmy mumbled, "What happened?" Doc answered, trying to keep a little quiet, "You tell me." Doc bit his lower lip, hoping that Timmy wouldn't realize that it was him and not Terrance. It seemed like the young one had been through a lot lately and he looked like he needed a father figure. Timmy responded, muffled, "A car came straight at me and hit me." He turned to Doc and asked, still a bit drugged, "Did the other driver make it?"

Doc shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure, sport. I've been too worried about you." Timmy flashed a lopsided smile at Doc. It was one of those smiles that Doc knew so well. It was the smile that reminded him of Estelle, his younger sister; Marty, and Annie. Timmy responded, "I appreciate you staying by me, dad." Doc smiled and got closer to the sixteen year old. Doc kissed Timmy's forehead and whispered, "I am always here for you, Timmy." Timmy smiled and went back to sleep. Doc smiled at this and left the scene before Timmy woke up again to see things for what they truly were. Timmy opened one of his eyes after Doc had left and smiled. Timmy whispered, "Thanks, Doc. I'm glad that you love me like a son and I'm glad that I could do something for you for a change."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: So Timmy <em>_did__ know it was Doc. Pretty sneaky! Let me know what you think! The next chapter is called 'Connected Dreams'. This chapter features another graphic dream but this time….it doesn't involve the Darkness._


	8. Connected Dreams

_Connected Dreams_

October 26, 1992

2:45 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

Doc was sound asleep in his bed. However, he was tossing and turning with a passion. Doc was having the most horrifying nightmare.

-Dream-

_Doc, Marty-L, and Annie-L were in the Lone Pine Mall together. Doc looked up the hill and saw Marty-T and Annie-T just arriving. That meant things were going smoothly and as planned. The Liberians gunned down Doc, just like they were supposed to but that's when things got strange. Doc landed on the ground but something was wrong. Marty-L and Annie-L fled the scene much like they were supposed to but Doc couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He heard nothing but absolute silence and it was spooky. Doc was spread out on the ground, coughing up blood and wheezing out, "Marty….Annie….." That's when a beautiful tune started to play….Oracion. Suddenly, Doc could move again. _

_He felt himself going up. He finally saw his two best friends but there was something very wrong. They both looked horrible and they looked like they were at a funeral. Doc asked, "Marty….Annie….can you hear me?" No answer. It was like Doc was a ghost in the night. Doc looked down at his body, noticing that he could right __through__ it! "Great Scott!" He yelped. But, no one could hear him. Doc looked up and saw that in the very back row was a young seventeen year old Terrance Turner. Doc asked, "Terrance, what the hell are you doing here?" Again, no answer. That's when it dawned on Doc….. _

"_Great Scott, this is __my__ own funeral! But, I can't be dead! Marty and Annie need me as does…." That's when the scene of Doc's funeral changed and Doc was in another funeral parlor, this time in the near future. It was the year 2001 and Terrance with his wife, Tamara Deacon, was sitting in the very back row. Doc walked a bit further as he saw something totally horrifying. In the casket was a nine year old boy, who looked like he had cut himself several times in ordinary to claim his life: on his legs, arms, and near his neck. And that boy was Timmy. Doc broke down and cried. His great nephew, the Chosen One, was dead….just like he was. He yelled, as loud as he could, "NO!"_

-End of Dream-

Doc woke up with a cold sweat, waking Clara. She stirred and asked, "Emmet, it's the middle of the night. Are you okay?" Doc shook his head and answered, "I feel like Timmy right now. I just saw something very graphic and frankly….it was damn scary." Clara snuggled up to him after he had told her what he had seen and responded, "Emmet, you have every right to be scared. You, Marty, Annie, and Timmy have been through and awful lot." Doc just nodded as Clara continued, "Maybe the reason you had the dream is to make you realize how important your discovery was."

Doc shook his head and commented, "It was not only my discovery but it was also something to make me realize that I haven't been there for Marty, Annie, and Timmy like I should be." Clara responded, "Now Emmet, that's not true. You've always been there for those kids and they appreciate it….especially Timmy. He's the one that you've always been there for." Doc put his hands to his eyes and said, "Yes but through time traveling, Clara. Name one time I had helped Timmy…naturally." Clara thought for a moment but she had no answer. As much as she wanted to prove Emmet wrong, he did have an excellent point.

He always helped Marty and Annie in natural time but he could never help Timmy that way because of Terrance. It was déjà vue to Doc because Pappy did the same thing to him when Terrance was Timmy's age. And now, Terrance was doing it to Timmy. Doc added, "Clara, this much I promise. One day, Timmy and I will meet…through natural time." Clara asked, "How?" Doc answered, "I'm going to visit him for his eighteenth birthday." Clara smiled and responded, "Emmet, that's a great idea!" Doc smiled and added, "I don't care how it takes me to get 2010 as long as I see my great nephew."

Clara smiled and said, "And I'm sure Marty and Annie will be thrilled to help….first thing in the morning." Doc finally noticed the time and blushed out of embarrassment. He responded, "Oh, yeah. That would be helpful…." He lay back down on the bed and said, yawning, "Good night, Clara." She lay back down on the bed too and responded, with a yawn, "Good night, Emmet." With that, the two fell asleep but Doc did it with a smile on his face. He was going to keep this promise and he would be damned if he didn't.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, I thought I shake things up and have a chapter between Doc and Timmy. That chapter will be entitled: 'An Eighteenth Birthday Surprise'. Tell me what you think so far.<em>


	9. An Eighteenth Birthday Surprise

_An Eighteenth Birthday Surprise_

March 23, 2010

1:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Timmy had his headphones in his ears, jamming away to his favorite song, _'Going Home'_ by Draughty. Timmy made it to Shirley's pizza parlor where he took out the headphones and sat down at a table with his friends. Shirley came over and gushed, "Hi, mommy and happy birthday!" Timmy cringed a bit at being called _'mommy'_ but responded, "Thanks Shirley." Trixie gave Timmy the gentlest kiss on the cheek as A. J. asked, "So, what do you want to do today?" Timmy was about to answer when all of the sudden, he saw someone coming up the street that looked very familiar.

Timmy answered, "Uh, you guys wait right here. I'll be right back." With that, Timmy ran out the door and saw Doc there. Timmy stammered, totally shocked with good reason to be, "D-Doc?" Doc responded, "Happy birthday, Timmy!" Timmy smiled and ran over to his great uncle, hugging him. Timmy asked, after letting go, "Doc, what are you doing here?" Doc answered, "I thought I visit you through natural time. That's if you don't mind." Timmy responded, "That's cool by me. I wasn't planning to do much for my birthday anyways."

Doc asked, "What about your friends?" Timmy answered, "I hang with them every year on my birthday. I rarely hang with family. And besides, I've been dying to hang out with you through natural time, Doc." Doc responded, smiling, "Great!" He then asked, "How about we catch a movie?" Timmy smiled and answered, "That's perfect because there is a movie that I've been dying for you to see." With that, Timmy and Doc headed off for the theater. Timmy naturally chose the movie, _'Back to the Future'_. Doc was surprised that his life was made into a movie….and not an exact copy either. In fact, he never felt closer to Timmy in those three long hours.

In the movie, it mentioned Marty and Doc's friendship and most of the things that they did were true in Doc's eyes but Annie was like a ghost and even worse….that Jennifer character was there. What really annoyed Doc was that the movie didn't mention any of Doc's outside family: his younger sister, his nephew, or his great nephew! Realizing this, Doc put his arm around Timmy and whispered, "I'm a damn lucky man." Timmy smiled at his great uncle and responded, whispering, "You sure are….dad."

Timmy pulled himself in closer to Doc and the last part suck into Doc. Doc looked at his great nephew, surprised and thrilled. Timmy smiled at him and Doc smiled back. Doc kissed Timmy gently on the forehead. Timmy never felt so safe and so happy. Later on that day, Doc and Timmy were on their way back to the Johnson's house, chatting about the movie. Doc stated, "I have to admit, Timmy. That movie was not what I had expected. First off, I never thought that they would make a movie off of our lives even though it wasn't an exact copy."

Timmy responded, "Well, if you ask me, I think Christopher Lloyd as you was a great touch. I could see him as you." Doc chuckled and pointed to a poster near-by. He told his great nephew, "And I think that boy there could play you in real life." Timmy looked at the poster and saw that it was Drake Bell. "Drake Bell? Hm, an interesting theory Doc but I think he wouldn't be interested in playing a character like me." Timmy commented.

Doc laughed at this and responded, "He might be and I also think that Michael J. Fox as Marty was a good choice. It never dawned on me how much Marty looked like Mr. Fox." Timmy said, "Well, I know Annie has. And that makes me wonder if they did make an exact copy of your life who in the world would play Annie." Doc shrugged as Timmy laughed. Doc joined him. Doc frowned as Timmy asked, "Doc, you okay?" Doc answered, "Well, the thing that bothered me about that universe was that it seemed that you and I were never related."

Timmy frowned at this and responded, "Maybe because back when this movie was made, I wasn't alive….and neither was Drake Bell. He was born on June 27, 1986 compared to me in March 23, 1992. So, he could've played me at a very young age." Doc considered this and commented, "Well, it was just a movie anyways." Timmy said, "Well, if you ask me, they should do a remake and add in Annie and me." Doc smiled at this and responded; "Now that would be a great movie."

Timmy laughed and Doc joined him. Doc wrapped his arm around Timmy and rubbed his right arm up and down. He asked, "Timmy, did you mean what you said earlier? I mean with calling me dad and all?" Timmy answered, without skipping a beat, "Of course I did. I meant it before and I mean it now." Doc perked up and asked, "Timmy, what the hell are you talking about?" Timmy bit his lower lip and answered, "You said that you always are there for me and you are."

Doc perked up even more now and looked Timmy, with tears of joy in his eyes. Doc kissed his forehead again as the two continued down the sidewalk. Timmy asked, "Doc, you seem out of it. Are you okay?" Doc sighed and answered, "I don't want to ruin your birthday, sport but there is something that is bothering me." Timmy asked, curious, "What is it?" Doc sighed again and explained, "Back on October 26, 1992 I had a dream about the experiment. The Liberians were there and gunned me down like they were supposed to but instead of the bullet vest protecting me, I was killed."

Timmy gasped in total horror. Doc nodded and added, "But, that wasn't the worse of it." Timmy perked up as Doc continued, "I was at another funeral in the future….2001 to be exact and…..it was…." At this point, Doc had finally broken down and cried. Timmy turned white as a ghost as he knew that Doc was talking about him. He asked, his voice cracking, "My funeral?" Doc just nodded and Timmy's eyes widen in total surprise and horror.

Doc went over to his great nephew and asked, "Timmy, I want you to be honest with me. Were you thinking about taking your life after being shown _'It's a Wishful Life'_?" Timmy was silent for a moment but finally answered, his voice barely a whisper, "Yes." Doc was silent now as Timmy added, "But, if it wasn't for you, Doc….." Doc hugged Timmy and shushed him. Timmy was crying into Doc's lab coat as tears were rolling down Doc's face as well. Now, there was no doubt in Doc's mind that he was supposed to save Timmy at the age of nine. It was meant to be. It was destiny.

Doc stroked Timmy's hair as Timmy calmed down and mumbled, "Just do me a favor, Doc." Doc responded, "Anything." Timmy looked up at Doc and asked, "Let me call you dad until the end of my birthday?" Doc smiled and answered, "You bet, sport." Wrapping his arm around Timmy again, the two went on their way. The rest of that day Doc and Timmy spent together, barely apart. Doc was even telling Timmy of the possibilities of other universes like the one they saw.

Doc explained, "I could've stopped off at 2001 after I left 1985. Of course, that would be right after Marty and Annie's return from 1955 the first time. Or, a time traveler could have taken you out of 1992 and brought you to 1975 where I adopt you as my son." Timmy commented, "That doesn't sound so bad." Doc asked, "What do you think would change if that universe were true?" Timmy thought for a second and answered, "Well, I would be in 1993 with you right now celebrating my eighteenth birthday but that would mean none of my 21st century friends."

Doc responded, "Well, that's the drawbacks of living in the past where you belong in the future." Timmy shot Doc a look and said, "Hm, learn that from experience dad?" Doc laughed and respected Timmy's birthday wish of him calling Doc _'dad'_ until the end of his birthday. Doc answered, "Maybe." Timmy laughed at this and Doc thought that he had the greatest laugh. Doc added, "You know, there is another possibility that I just thought of."

Timmy was sipping his soda and looked up interested. Doc stated, "I might be your reincarnation." Timmy spat out his soda, in total surprise. Timmy asked, "Whoa, wait a minute dad. Are you saying that in some freaky alternate universe my soul was based upon you?" Doc answered, "Precisely." Timmy moaned, "Ah, this is heavy." Doc grinned and stated, "There is that word again, heavy. Is there something wrong with the earth's gravitativial pull?"

Timmy shot Doc a look and responded, "Okay, you got that from the movie." Doc added, "And real life, don't forget that." Timmy shot Doc a look again as Doc laughed at this. He ran off with Timmy on his heels. Doc finally let Timmy catch him and the two were laughing up a storm. A little girl passing by observed, "Check it out, mommy! That teenager is playing with his father!" The mother and the girl kept going after the little girl pointed that out. Doc turned to Timmy and vice versa.

Doc put Timmy in a head lock and said, "I say I'm more playing with him than he is with me." Timmy laughed at this as Doc finally let go of Timmy. Timmy landed on the ground, laughing up a storm. Doc joined him. It finally got late as Doc was walking Timmy back to the Johnson's. Doc asked, "So, did you enjoy your day, sport?" Timmy answered, "It was the best day ever, dad! I had the best time of my life and the best thing; we were able to hang out naturally." Doc smiled at Timmy and responded, "It was the best."

Timmy asked, "So, when can I see you again?" Doc answered, "I hope soon. I want us to at least meet again naturally." Timmy smiled and asked, "Hey, can I come on your birthday?" Doc smiled back and answered, "Sounds perfect." Timmy gave Doc the biggest hug the wild haired scientist ever had. Timmy commented, "I love you, dad." Doc responded, "And I love you, sport." Timmy and Doc separated.

With a heavy heart, Timmy headed towards the Johnson's place. Doc whispered, "Goodbye, Timmy." Timmy whispered, "Goodbye, dad." Timmy opened the door of the Johnson place and saw friends and fairy family there. They were a bit crossed at the pink hated boy but Timmy could have cared less. He just had an amazing day that he wanted to keep to himself. Chester asked, "Dude, where have you been all day?" Timmy answered, smiling, "Just with a friend."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, what do you think? Do you love it or think it's just okay? Be honest! The next chapter is a bit of an alternate universe one-shot. It is entitled: 'The Making of Her Heart'.<em>


	10. The Making of Her Heart

_The Making of Her Heart_

October 2, 2004

2:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang was in her usual ballet class. She couldn't help but wonder why her parents forced her to take ballet in the first place. She was a stunning dancer. Most of the time, she pretended that she had a partner. And that partner would be, hands down, Timmy Turner. Just recently, Timmy had become friends with Dorothy _"Tootie"_ Jill De Lisle and the two were like brother and sister, barely separable. Tootie didn't mind it. In fact, she enjoyed Timmy's company and learned that she was just crushing and that she could never love Timmy. Tootie was in the same class with Trixie since the two just recently had become friends.

Trixie's foot popped out on one of the steps and she landed flat on her butt. Trixie laughed at her own mistake as did Tootie but the instructor gave them both an ice cold glare. Trixie quickly recovered with Tootie's help and the two continued to dance. Afterwards, the instructor told them that they both needed to practice the moments until they got it right. By the time the instructor thought it was correct, it was nearly 5 o'clock. Trixie apologized, "I'm sorry you got held up because me, Tootie." Tootie responded, "Ah, don't sweat it, Trixie. I want to stay away from my sister as long as I can." Trixie commented, "I do not blame you." Tootie and Trixie laughed at this as Trixie offered, "You want to stay over at my place? Maybe we could have a slumber party."

Tootie responded, "Sure! Anything to stay away from Icky Vicky!" Trixie giggled at her friends' enthusiasm. She was glad that they were friends now. The two were about to take Trixie's limo to her house when all of the sudden; Timmy, just coming from the park, bumped into Trixie. Timmy and Trixie both spilled their stuff all over the place. Timmy brushed his hair out of his face and apologized, "Whoops, sorry girls!" Tootie asked, "What are you doing here, Timmy?" Timmy answered, "I was on my way home actually." He came over to Trixie and asked, "Are you okay, Trixie?" Trixie answered, getting up, "I'm fine, thanks." After a few exchanging of notes, envelopes, and apologizes, Timmy went on his way as did the two girls.

Tootie and Trixie headed towards the Tang mansion where the girls went into the kitchen and made themselves some snacks. While Trixie was waiting for Tootie, she reorganized her papers and noticed that the envelope was not hers. It had belonged to Timmy. Trixie whispered, "What this?" On the envelope was written a date: _'October 2, 1987'_. Trixie's eyes widen at the year. She exclaimed, "1987?" Trixie was in shock and she didn't want to violate Timmy's privacy but the curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. She read the letter aloud, _"Dear Timmy, I hope you're having a wonderful October 2. I can't believe that today I am a year older. It seems only yesterday I was a boy around your age. I can't help but wonder if perhaps one day we will be able to meet through natural time. Knowing your father, it's probably not going to happen. Have a great day and remember that I will always love you, Chosen One. –Your great uncle in time, Doctor "Doc" Emmet L. Brown. October 2, 1987."_

Trixie was in shock as she looked up at the DVD rack and more specifically at the DVD that her family had recently gotten. It was _'Back to the Future'_. Trixie whispered, "Could it even be possible?" Tootie walked in and asked, "What could be possible?" Trixie was still stunned but asked Tootie, "Tootie, what was the name of the scientist that invented the De Lorean time machine in _'Back to the Future'_?" Tootie thought for a moment and answered, "Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown." She paused for a moment and asked, "Why?" Trixie said nothing; she just stared at that letter and the DVD. She asked Tootie, "Tootie, do ever think that Doctor Brown might be real?" Tootie shot Trixie a look as she answered, "That would be impossible, Trixie. If that was true, then why make a movie about him being a fictional character?" Trixie again said nothing as Tootie asked, "Trixie, are you okay?" Trixie answered, getting up, "Uh, I got Timmy's letter by mistake. I'm going to go give it to him right now."

With that, Trixie left her house and started to head towards Timmy's house. Once she got there, she saw that Vicky was there, torturing poor Timmy. Without wasting a second, Trixie opened the door. Vicky spun around and saw the girl standing there. Timmy was in the same straight jacket he was in when Doc had saved him a little over three years ago. Trixie demanded, "Let him go, Vicky." Vicky spun around and gave the twelve year old Asian girl a cold icy glare. "Stay out of this, rich girl. This is between me and the twerp here." Vicky told Trixie. Timmy was struggling to get free. He didn't want to look like he was a total wimp but the straight jacket he was in was awfully tight. _'This time is different. This time, I have something to live for. This time, I'm not letting Doc down.'_ Timmy thought to himself.

Vicky instructed him, "Quit squirming, twerp. You are not going anywhere and no one can save you this time. Not this stuck up rich girl or that weird Doctor Brown." Timmy froze at the sound of Doc's name as did Trixie. Trixie looked at Timmy and she could tell that something inside him snaps. Timmy yelled, breaking out of the straight jacket, "Don't you dare talk about Doc that way!" Trixie smiled at Timmy while Vicky was beyond shocked. Timmy yelled, "Doc is more of my family than those so called parents of mine that leave me here with you. And don't you dare ever say that Trixie is stuck up. She is the sweetest person I've ever known." Trixie blushed at this but knew that she didn't deserve it the way _'Doc'_ did.

Timmy got off of the metal table and added, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Timmy grabbed Trixie's hand and closed the door on a stunned Vicky. Trixie gushed, "Timmy that was amazing! You totally let Vicky have it!" Timmy scoffed and responded, "It was no problem. I guess all I needed was some motivation and Doc was it." Timmy paused as he knew that he had just given up a secret that he wasn't supposed to. Timmy asked, "And now I owe an explanation, huh?" Trixie answered, holding the letter, "Big time." Timmy sighed and before he could start to explain all about Doc, three sonic booms captured their attention. Right there in front of them was the De Lorean. The De Lorean opened up and out came Doc, wearing his future clothes.

Doc ran over to Timmy and grabbed his shoulders, "Timmy, you've got to come with me!" Timmy waved his hand over Doc's visor and asked, "Where?" Doc flipped up his visor and answered, "Back to the future!" Doc went over to the garbage container and started to take out some of the garbage. Trixie asked, "What are you doing mister?" Doc explained, "I need fuel." He opened up Mr. Fusion and put in the garbage. Doc added, "Quick, get in the car." Timmy stated, "Wait a minute, Doc. I was just about to explain to Trixie how you're real." Doc responded, "Well, I apologize for that sport but we need to get into the time stream now." Trixie was silent as Timmy shot Doc a look and asked, curious, "Wait, what happens to us in the future? Do we become jerks or something?" Doc shook his head and answered, "Oh, this isn't about you and Trixie. This is about Jules and Verne's kids! I'm going to be a grandfather!" Timmy responded, "Great Scott!" Trixie stated, "Wait a minute, none of this is making sense." Timmy commented, while he was getting into the De Lorean, "Welcome to my world."

Trixie followed and she also got into the De Lorean. Doc backed up onto the road and took off into the air. With the same three sonic booms, they headed into the future. After saving Doc's grandchildren, which totally surprised Doc, Trixie and Timmy re-arrived back to the present. Trixie asked, "So, what is it liked to be related to a famous scientist?" Timmy answered, "It's awesome but I have to admit, Doc's live sure can get complicated. I just hope he had a great birthday despite the freaky adventure." Trixie smiled as she gave Timmy a big kiss on the lips. Doc, who was watching near-by, smiled at the sight and wished them for a bright future. Doc sighed and commented, "I should leave the crazy wishing to Timmy."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is called, 'The Horror of Being Hidden'. This one-shot is from 'A Turner for the Worse' where Timmy has faked his death and visits Doc while investigating the blue crystal.<em>


	11. The Horror of Being Hidden

_The Horror of Being Hidden_

June 14, 1993

3:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Doc was watching over Emma and Clayton for Marty and Annie. Clara, Jules, and Verne were helping out. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Doc perked up and went over to answer it. Doc asked, "Now, who the hell could that be?" Doc opened the door and there was Timmy as a sixteen year old. Timmy stated, "Hi, Doc." Doc was stunned and responded, "Timmy! Please, come in!" Following his great uncle's instructions, Timmy entered the house. Doc closed the door and Clara was the first to greet Timmy. Clara gushed, "Oh, Timmy! It's good to see you!" Timmy smiled and responded, "And it's always good to see you, Aunt Clara." Jules added, "Hi, Uncle Timothy!" Verne also added, "It's good to see you Timmy!"

Timmy looked over the cribs and saw the two babies. Timmy asked, "Are these two Emma and Clayton?" Doc answered, "Yes, of course. Annie and Marty went off for the day." Doc turned to his great nephew and asked, "Timmy, what are you doing here?" Timmy answered, "I'm in hiding. Technically, I'm supposed to be dead." A group of gasps emerged as Doc asked, steamed, "Timothy Tiberius Turner, what the hell are you talking about?" Timmy answered, his eyes off of Doc, "In my world, the Anti-Fairies and Pixies have found out that I had some sort of secret. So, I faked my death to hide it. They found out that I found out about the blue crystals. I'm the only one that knows their location and I wanted to keep it that way, so I faked my death."

Doc perked up at the story as did Clara, Jules, and Verne. Clara asked, "What are blue crystals supposed to do?" Timmy answered, "In the wrong hands, they can turn anyone remotely evil with just one magical blast." Jules asked, "And how did you find out about it?" Timmy answered, plain and simple, "Phillip O'Connell told me about them and when I did some investigating about Doug Dimmadome mysterious jewel cavern." Verne had no questions and everyone was silent for a moment. Doc finally broke the ice and asked, "Are you planning to go back?" Timmy answered, without skipping a beat, "Yes." Timmy pulled out a blue crystal and asked, "Can you help me figure it out then?" Doc was surprised and asked, "Is that why you came? So that I can help you?" Timmy answered, "Yes. I wanted to make sure that these things were shut down properly."

Doc responded, "Then, let's gets to work." With that, the two got to work. During those three days; Doc was figuring out the blue crystal, Timmy was getting some gear ready for his re-entry to the future. Timmy put on his cloak that he recently bought and asked, "So, what do you think Doc?" Doc answered, "Honestly, Timmy. This blue crystal is unlike I ever seen before. Any magical blast can set it off." Timmy cursed a little under his breath as Doc added, "But, there is a way to deactivate them. A large pulse of electricity would be able to shut them down. You would need a 1.21 gig watt discharge to get them to shut down." Timmy teased, "What the hell is a gig watt again?" Doc shot Timmy a look and warned, "Timothy Tiberius Turner, watch your mouth."

Timmy smiled at Doc and laughed. Doc shot Timmy another look but it didn't last. He eventually laughed as well. Timmy sighed and said, "I wish that I didn't have to go back. It means hiding you from everyone again." Doc wrapped his arm around Timmy and responded, "I know you don't like it, sport but things will change through time, you'll see." Timmy asked, "You have an answer for everything, don't you Doc?" Doc answered, "I sure do." Timmy laughed, surprised as Doc just plain laughed. Timmy got on his time scooter and stated, "I'll let you know how things went as soon as I can, Doc."

Doc stated, "Just make sure that you have a safe passage, Timmy." Timmy nodded as he went back to the future. Doc silently hoped that Timmy would clear things up but he hated himself for letting Timmy go back alone. _'One day, everyone will know that Timmy is my great nephew, that much I swear to.'_ Doc thought to himself. _'One day, everyone will know that Doc is my great uncle, that much I swear to.'_ Timmy thought to himself as he re-entered the future.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Now, I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to make room for the second final chapter, 'Comments at the End, Part One'. This is where Timmy and Doc have a friendly chat when Timmy's friends find out about the De Lorean and their secret in 'Of De Loreans and Fairies'. I forgot to mention that not all of these one-shots are time correct. So, sorry about that. All of these one-shots are estimated.<em>


	12. Comments at the End, Part One

_Comments at the End, Part One_

October 2, 1989

7:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Doc and Timmy were finally alone after the party. Doc commented, "That was one hell of party, Timmy." Timmy responded, "It sure was, Doc." Doc and Timmy were silent for a while as Doc finally spoke up. He asked, "We sure have been through a lot, haven't we?" Timmy answered, "Uh, yeah. We sure have." Timmy started to list everything, "We've been through time and space, the time I faked my death…." Doc asked, trying to be blunt, "What do your friends think of me?" Timmy answered, "I'm glad that one of us brought it up." Timmy added, "Look, Doc. I don't care what my friends think of you. I'm just glad that they finally know."

Doc smiled at this and responded, "I'm glad that we agree on that." Timmy smiled at this too. There was a bit of silence. Timmy broke the silence and asked Doc, "Uh, Doc. If you could have one wish, what would it be?" Doc wrapped his arm around Timmy and answered, "First of all, I leave the crazy wishes to you. Second of all, there is nothing for me to wish for. I think I'm one damn lucky guy. And third of all, I wish for your fairy godmother to stop giving me a cold death glare." Timmy shot Doc a look and looked over his shoulder. Timmy saw Wanda there, giving Doc a cold death glare. Cosmo and Poof were there too but they weren't giving Doc any kind of stare.

Timmy turned to Doc and reassured, "Don't worry about her, Doc. She will never understand that this is what our friendship and relationship is based upon." Wanda was startled. She asked, "Wait a minute. You mean that time traveling is the only way you two can get together?" Timmy answered, "Afraid so, Wanda." Doc explained, "Terrance and I never saw each other because of Darien. Timmy knows Darien better as Pappy. Anyways, because of this, Terrance became like Pappy and made sure that Timmy and I never saw each other. But, we got around that somehow." Timmy put his head on Doc's right shoulder and commented, "And I'm glad that we did, Doc." Doc smiled and kissed Timmy's forehead. He responded, "As am I, sport."

Wanda asked, "I have another question. Have you two ever met through natural time?" Timmy answered, "Well, in Doc's point of view, no. In my point of view, yes. We met for my eighteenth birthday." Cosmo stated, "So that's where you ran off to." Poof floated down to Doc and hugged the wild haired scientist. He said, "Happy birthday, Doc." Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda _'awed'_ at this. Doc hugged Poof back and responded, "Thank you, Poof." Timmy asked Wanda, "So, do you forgive me from keeping this from you?" Wanda smiled and answered, "Of course I do. But, I must admit. Time traveling hurts my brain." Timmy responded, "Me too." Cosmo asked, all serious, "What's a brain?" Doc turned to Timmy and asked, "Is he serious?" Timmy answered, "Yes. Scary, huh?" Doc responded, "That is very damn scary." Everyone laughed at this except Cosmo, who didn't get the joke.

Cosmo asked, "What? What did I miss? Did I lose Phillip?" He froze at this and then yelled, "PHILLIP!" Cosmo floated all around, looking for his lucky nickel. He then poofed somewhere. A few minutes later, Cosmo had a drill and he came up from the underneath center the Earth's surface. Cosmo commented, "Well, Phillip's not at the center of the Earth. Where are you, Phillip?" Doc asked, "Why is Cosmo looking for Phillip? He's inside, isn't he?" Timmy answered, "He's not looking for our Phillip. He's looking for his lucky nickel." Wanda added, "And the scary thing is….according to Cosmo, it's a girl nickel."

Doc looked surprised as Poof nodded. Doc commented, "Okay, that's damn scary." Timmy responded, "Welcome to our world, Doc. Welcome to our world." Doc laughed at this and Timmy joined him as did Wanda and Poof while Cosmo kept looking for Phillip. Trixie, near-by, smiled at the sight as did Marty and Annie. Marty whispered to Annie and Trixie, "Mission accomplished." Annie responded, whispering, "You know that we just got damn lucky, right?" Marty whispered, as a matter of faculty, "Hell yes." Annie giggled at this as did Trixie. Marty and Annie went back into the house. Trixie followed suit after them glad that Timmy and Doc were finally reunited.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of the second last chapter. The last chapter is called: 'Comments at the End, Part Two'. This ending follows Doc and Timmy's comments at the end of 'The Sands of Time' so it is a bit of an alternate universe scene. I hope you're enjoying this because I won't be dabbling into FOP for a while. I thought I focus more on my Pokemon fanfictions. [That and I'm out of ideas.] <em>

_Anyways, I am hoping to do a three-way crossover between Danny Phantom, Back to the Future, and Fairly OddParents. This would touch upon Danny's friendship with Timmy and then with Doc. However, since I don't know much about DP, I'm asking you, the readers for help. Check out my forum under DP for more information._


	13. Comments at the End, Part Two

_Comments at the End, Part Two_

October 24, 2032

11:00 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Doc and Timmy were outside of Timmy's house, enjoying the crisp autumn air. Timmy turned to Doc and asked, "When are you leaving?" Doc answered, "In a few days. I hope to spend some time with Jules, Verne, and their families before I leave." Timmy bit his lower lip after a few minutes of silence. Finally, Timmy asked, "Doc, why did you leave?" Doc was silent and kept his eyes off of Timmy. Timmy was baffled at this. Timmy asked, "Doc, did something happen?" Doc remained quiet as Timmy warned, "Doc, if you don't tell me, I am fine with that. But, if you don't tell your own sons the reason why you left then they have nothing to discuss with you." Doc whispered, "The time stream needed me, Timmy."

Timmy was furious. Timmy yelled, "Doc, that is no excuse to disappear into the time stream for a good nineteen years!" He asked venom in his voice, "What happened, Doc?" Doc turned to Timmy, who had tears in his eyes. Doc wiped the tears out of his eyes. Doc answered, after a few minutes of silence, "I knew that Anti-Timothy was coming back. I had to find out what he was up to. In the original timeline, he never took a stand for Anti-Cosmo made far too many mistakes for him to save the Anti-Fairies and for him to get rid of you, properly." Doc paused for a minute and explained further, "In ordinary for me to see what he was up to, I went into the time stream. I feared for your safety as did Clara, Marty, and Annie. So, we decided to see what would happen if I did leave for the time stream."

There was silence for a moment as Timmy asked, "Wait a minute, Doc. Are you saying that Anti-Timothy staying back was because of you?" Doc shook his head and explained, "No it was because of Anti-Cosmo. The moment Anti-Timothy was going to step up in the original timeline, he was going to kill you and the entire Virtual World. It would be the end of both magical realms. So, I did the only thing I could. I fled to the time stream and told Marty and Annie that I would return once the time ripples started to affect everything. And that didn't happen until you're car accident. Apparently, Anti-Timothy needed your blood and bones in ordinary to be reborn as the master of the anti-fairies." Timmy stated, a little stunned, "Sounds like you've been doing a lot of research." Doc commented, "I did. It was the only way I could figure out to help you."

Doc added, "Anyways, after that, I watched over you, Marty, and Annie. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Anti-Timothy made his move. Ironically, he did it around the time he was supposed to in the original timeline." Timmy asked, freaked, "You mean he wanted my kids involved?" Doc answered, as a matter of faculty, "Yes, I'm afraid so. He knew, from the very original timeline, that you would arrange a way for your kids to have Cosmo and Wanda somehow." Timmy asked, "Because of my other future self?" Doc shot Timmy a look and asked, "Timmy, what the hell are you talking about?"

Timmy sighed heavily and explained, "Doc, there was another timeline that I saw. In this timeline, Vicky was the supreme ruler of the world because of me. She got her hands on a magical remote that I wished up and went into the television. She got the money, the technology, and she got to '_Dictator Week'_. It was worse than Hell Valley, Doc!" Doc gasped as Timmy nodded. He continued, "So, my counterpart did the only thing he could. He had to betray his family, his friends, and the memories of his fairies in ordinary to stop Vicky. Doc….he even betrayed you." Doc looked up at Timmy, who had tears in his eyes. Doc was surprised at this to say the least.

He asked, his voice cracking, "How the hell do you know that?" Timmy explained, "I wished myself into the television after getting into an argument with my parents. I was eight years old at the time and that's when I ran into my older self from that corrupt future. He was chasing after me to let me know about what had happened and we agreed that we would stop it. Doc, he knew you. That's how I knew you when I was nine….because he told me. He told me about you." Doc was in total shock. He asked, "So, you knew about me that entire time?" Timmy answered, "Yes, I did."

Doc commented, "That's quite a secret to guard, Timmy." Timmy responded, "And I do it again, Doc. As long as it meant that I didn't betray you again." A tear rolled down his face as Doc wiped it away. Doc told him, "Timmy, I am very proud of you for that. And I'm sorry that I betrayed you." Timmy reassured, "You did no such thing, Doc. You were protecting me and my family. I'm sure that Jules and Verne will understand." Doc smiled at Timmy and kissed his forehead. Doc responded, "I'm glad that my forth son does." Timmy smiled back and it was the same lopsided smile that Doc knew so well. They both had a chuckle as Doc wrapped Timmy up into him, giving him a warm one arm hug.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this story. What did you think of the twist? Be honest! Oh, and don't forget to check out my forum under DP to help out with my newest three crossover featuring FOP, BTTF, and DP. This is AK1028, signing off. Hasta luego! That's Spanish for something.<em>

_Juandissimo: Hey, that's my line!_

_Cosmo: Hey, I'm AK1028's sidekick!_

_AK1028: (Cosmo and Juandissimo start fighting.) This could take them awhile….. Please r&r!_


End file.
